Lips Like Morphine
by Admiral IzuSasu
Summary: Sasuke is 13, post-massacre. Itachi is gone and Sasuke is growing ever more angry and hateful. Everything seems to be going wrong, and the more people try to reach out to him the more he resents them, until a mysterious boy named Izuna suddenly appears in his life. Izuna is relentless, and has an interesting offer that Sasuke cannot refuse. [IzuSasu] M for SHOTA / YAOI / LEMONS


**A/N: **Another Izuna x Sasuke tale, but with more angst and psychological elements this time. I plan on making this story another longer one, but I've been really slow at updating, so here's at least something to start it off.

The title, "Lips Like Morphine" is also a title of a song by Kill Hannah, so credit goes to them for the idea, but I thought it fit well for this context.

Thanks for reading!

****Update 12/4: I'm putting this one on the back-burner for now while I (try) to update "Luxuriant Corruption" first****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1: Breaking Point<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You are still too weak."<strong>__..._

Those words hissed through his mind as the chill of the midnight air stung the damp skin of his cheeks where fresh tears had begun to make thin trails down his pallid face. He stumbled further through the trees, struggling to keep his balance as he trudged aimlessly through the rich forest brush. The boy winced with each step, muscles weak and aching from healing wounds that were still quite fresh. It was the fractured wrist that hurt the most…

_Why did big brother have to twist it so hard?…_

Slowly he fell, deeper and deeper into that oh so familiar depressive state. The quickening of a dull heartbeat signaled the start of a cycle of mania. The bridge of his nose warmed and flushed in waves as those painful thoughts reeked sorrow upon his broken mind. The boy's chest cringed...it hurt to breath.

Still, he almost welcomed the pain. Anything was better than being numb, and feeling nothing at all, as this was his usual state. Pain was the only thing that reassured his existence, and the only thing that made him feel remotely human anymore.

_They worry, they pry. They tell me to move on...that it's ok to feel this way. _

_They offer their hand..as if to attempt to soothe my mind..to validate my behavior.._

He clenched his fists in rage, shoving aside another pair of low-hanging branches that were blocking his path, unaware that the rigid wood had splintered and sliced his knuckles. Despite warm blood streaming down his trembling arms, he continued forward through the dark..

_They call me friend..comrade..precious student..only vague terms..what the hell does any of it even mean?_

_Why do they care for me?...When I can no longer care for them…_

_I can't...If I do…_

_if I abandon this hatred...and ..move on.._

_**Silence. **_

Pondering thoughts...an attempt at optimistic perception.

But of course, optimism is no longer within his vision. Temporary happiness will always submit to the suffocating veil of anger and perpetual loneliness even amongst the plentitude of others.

_**Hatred.**_

What about _his_ feelings? _His_ experience? What about the horrors he saw through his own eyes?

What about _his_ love? His only love...his _everything…_

_**Sorrow.**_

_**Keep moving.**_

Only the soft chatter of the nocturnal insects along with the wisping of leaves surrounded him while he dragged his feet clumsily through the soil. The image of his once-gentle big brother's face was stuck in his vision.

_**That smile.**_**...**

The soft smile he always had..the boy thought of it often.

He remembered how much he admired the man he called his Nii-san. How much he wanted to become just like him, and how much he wanted to make him proud.

_**Distance**__._

Big brother gradually changed. He no longer had the time to play or train with his sweet little brother. His actions were strange and unpredictable. His face was hard to read.

_**Betrayal.**_

But big brother was not what he seemed. He was a murderer, an emotionless shell of a person who slaughtered the boy's dear parents like it was nothing. But even more importantly, he killed the boy's cherished image of the wonderful sibling whom he so revered.

His beloved hero...turned out to be nothing more than a cold-hearted killer.

This is what he thought.

Watering eyes blurred his vision. The bleak of night was already making it difficult to see, and now all he could perceive were muddy shades of dark green and brownish blue. He envisioned that pair of piercing red eyes, with it's sharp radial pattern; the fearsome mangekyou.

His throat tightened, feeling as though Itachi's hand were still gripped around it, pinning him to the wall so easily during the moment his lips breathed those terrible words…

"_**Why are you so weak?"**__..._

The elder's deep, unwavering voice cut across his ear. He swore he was actually hearing it all over again.

Those words..those awful words boiled his blood. He began to cough in between staggered breaths. The trees thickened in numbers the further he wandered into unfamiliar territory.

How long had he been walking? How far had he strayed?

His chest stung as if glass had torn apart his lungs with each frustrated huff. The boy was falling apart, and sobbing like a child when he tripped and tumbled over a stray branch.

The pungent earthy scent of soil below his nose mixed with the saltiness of tears that had seeped through his lips and spread across his tastebuds. He didn't even bother to raise his head off the ground, allowing dirt to stick along the scrunched lines of his sniveling expression.

_**Pitiful.**_

Dressed in only a thin, loose shirt and a soft pair of shorts, he lay there in such a disgraceful position, shivering from the frigid autumn air, thinking only of him.

The man he hated so intensely was the same man he loved so dearly.

He couldn't stop those sickening thoughts from throwing his mind into emotional turmoil.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Dammit."

He questioned silently as he raked his fingers roughly through the moist earth. He really was weak. All of the training he'd spent years slaving over...priding over...it all amounted to nothing in reality, at least not against Itachi.

It wasn't enough...but why?

"_**Because, you lack... hatred."**_

Sasuke grit his teeth and furrowed his brow into an unpleasant grimace. His eyes twitched and glowed a deep crimson. Every muscle in his body shook violently as he picked himself up and leaned onto a neighboring tree. His stomach tensed and adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"I'll show you hatred...Nii-san." He choked in a strained voice, readying himself to take another step forward, but his unsteady legs gave out once again, causing him to crash to the forest floor.

_**Defeat.**_

The crippled Uchiha sobbed once again. He just couldn't take it. He couldn't face reality and accept that he would never be strong enough to get his revenge. He was hurting, and utterly sick of the misery.

_Just let me die, like I was supposed to with the rest of my clan. _He thought, and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze against his goosebumped skin, and the fragrant grass brushing up against his lips.

_*Rustle Rustle* _

Deadened eyes blinked open in response to the noise in front of him. When his vision focused, the figure of a boy in the distance registered in his sight.

The boy looked about the same age as he was, and he had a long, spiky ponytail draping along his back. His mane was a deep shade of midnight-blue, and his outfit looked similar to Sasuke's traditional clothes, but perhaps a bit more old-fashioned. Most of his people didn't used to wear the cloaks that this boy had on. He was not far away, and Sasuke could clearly make out the Uchiha crest on the back of his cloak.

_An..An Uchiha? Heh, I must be going mad.._ Thought the foolish little brother.

Just then, the mysterious boy turned his head to the side, revealing the profile of his face that looked shockingly familiar. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and picked his disgraceful self up to get a better look.

_What the hell is this? He looks like..._

…_is that…?_

_I'm going insane…_

Sasuke's mind raced as he slowly took an uneasy step forward. It seemed that the boy had not yet noticed him, and instead seemed focused on something in the distance.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Could this possibly be the "other" Uchiha that had supposedly survived the massacre like Itachi had mentioned? Sasuke had longed to seek that person out, in order to question him about Itachi and about the true meaning behind the slaughter. Perhaps it would get him closer to achieving his revenge.

The boy turned his head away once again, so that all Sasuke could see was his back. The strange Uchiha remained still and silent, only a couple meters away. Cautiously, the foolish little brother moved towards him.

After a few moments, Sasuke gulped as quietly as he could, already within arms-reach of the spiky-haired boy in front of him. How in the world could he have not noticed his presence being so close? Surely a true ninja, and especially a true Uchiha, would have sensed Sasuke a mile away. It didn't matter though, because all the young Uchiha could think about was interrogating this person who had the nerve to wear the family crest on his back, on the likely assumption that he was merely a fake.

Carefully, he extended his arm...fingers just about to touch the rim of the boy's collar.

In one violently swift movement, the boy spun around, sharingan blazing, and captured Sasuke's arm tightly. With a couple of grips and twists, the boy suddenly rearranged Sasuke's body so that his back was now pinned securely to the ground, and the sharp edge of a kunai pressed firmly against his throat. Frightened, and his heart pounding fiercely, Sasuke stared in disbelief at the face of his attacker...besides the lips, this boy looked nearly identical to himself.

"Ah, like a mirror image, isn't it?" The mysterious person spoke in a calm yet cheeky tone.

Sasuke wriggled beneath his weight, heart still skipping beats from the surprise assault.

"Who the hell are you? Get off of me." He spat.

The dominating boy merely smirked and retracted his kunai from the young Uchiha's pulsing throat, but still kept him glued to the ground and under his control.

"That's a pretty nice sharingan you've got there, but it still lacks in comparison to mine." The unidentified Uchiha smiled proudly, activating his unique crimson pattern.

His mangekyou sharingan.

Those blood-red eyes pierced into Sasuke's own, causing a flash of white to render him incapacitated for only a brief moment. The agonizing memories of Itachi's tsukuyomi ravaged his mind. Remembering the horrors that the spell had put him through once before, Sasuke screamed and shook his head from side-to-side, as if to try to evade the thoughts. He dug his nails into the soil below and coughed while pleading for mercy.

"No! Stop it Nii-san! Don't show me this! Don't … stop! I don't want to see this please!" He panicked and scrunched his eyes shut while choking out his cries like a frightened child.

Confused as to why the kid would react this way, the boy with the mangekyou loosened his hold, but only to shake his shoulders in attempt to bring him back to attention. "Hey, what's your problem? I haven't even done anything to you yet." He questioned, but the feverish brat wouldn't stay still to hear him out.

Frustrated, the attacker swung an open-faced palm across Sasuke's cheek to snap him out of his delusion. Startled, Sasuke opened his eyes to see the boy giving him a menacing stare, and then felt that boy's hand gripping around his neck.

Sasuke clenched the arm that was now suffocating him, restricting his inhalation of air to tiny, insufficient gasps. The sadistic expression of his assailant turned fuzzy, and he could feel his eyes begin to automatically roll back into his head. The hand that he had desperately clasped over the boy's arm weakened as he began to gradually succumb to unconsciousness.

"Shhh...that's it...calm down, or I'll really have to use these eyes to tame you" A wisp of warm breath brushed against his ear. Sasuke blinked a quivery eye open, and saw that the boy's face was now close enough to fill his vision. The Uchiha was giving him a devious yet intriguing smile, like a master to his helpless pet. His lips were full and supple-looking.

Sasuke was sure he had never seen this boy before...so just who was he?

Everything in his body was telling him to lash out and interrogate his assaulter, but his lack of oxygen had essentially "calmed" him down, just as the boy ordered.

"Mm, that's better." The mischievous Uchiha whispered, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's. He retracted his mangekyou and stared into the foolish little brother's glazed over eyes with his own obsidian orbs.

"Now shut up and listen to me, I know who you are, and it's my sole purpose to help you" He spoke, lips so close that Sasuke could practically taste his breath.

It was sweet...like honey, but then bitter, like poison.

There were few things that Sasuke hated more than being completely at the mercy of another being, and this was exactly his current state. Who the hell was this person pinning him to the ground, nearly choking him to death, and saying that 'he's here to help'?

There was no way, no way that Sasuke was going to be defeated like this again, especially to a complete stranger. With a fresh supply of adrenaline fueling his muscles, the little brother clenched his hand into a solid fist, and swung it dead-on into the side of his dominator's intruding face.

The sheer force of his smoldering rage had produced a punch powerful enough to send the boy tumbling off of his body and into the dirt. Sasuke heaved for air, finally free from the troublesome constriction around his neck. He furrowed his brow into a scowl and quickly tackled the vulnerable boy.

"Who are you?! Where's Itachi?!" Sasuke sputtered hastily. At this point he didn't even care if he was making sense, all he wanted to know was those two things. That's all he cared about, and nothing else. Impatiently he rattled the boy's head by a handful of midnight-blue hair, to force an answer out of the smug brat.

The stubborn Uchiha merely smirked and then disappeared from beneath him in a sudden flash. He quickly reappeared atop a branch on a nearby tree within Sasuke's sight.

"Tch, get back down here and tell me who you are and what you're doing wearing that crest! I'm not letting you get away!" Sasuke yelled aggressively at him from the forest floor.

The boy lidded his eyes gently, and licked up a droplet of fresh blood that had painted his lower lip from the previous blow.

"Well, I _am_ an Uchiha after all, so I think it's only fair that I wear this crest with pride." He laughed, teasingly.

Sasuke had truly had enough of this insanity, and was not in the mood for games.

"That's impossible, the Uchiha were eliminated in a massacre, and besides my brother, I was the only survivor" Sasuke called out, trying his hardest not to scream and go wild with frustration and impatience.

"hmph." The boy gleamed, and like a hawk descending on it's prey, he leaped gracefully from the branch and landed inches away from Sasuke's chest. Before the foolish little brother could react, a gentle hand cupped his cheek, and piercing red eyes captured his gaze.

"You're weak, Sasuke" He hissed, pinching the distracted boy's cheek like a mother to her naive child. Such an insulting gesture, and yet, Sasuke was somehow too stunned to revolt.

Was he using his sharingan to hold him still? No, he would have sensed that. It was something else about his stare, or something in his face...his eyes.

That's it. Those eyes. Sasuke knew those eyes.

Eyes that have witnessed tragedy.

Eyes that reflect sorrow, grief, and more importantly,

Hatred.

The boy interrupted his thoughts, "I'm your only hope to get the revenge you seek. I will make you…" The boy leaned in closer, and lidded his eyes more fully into an almost seductive expression.

"...Strong."

His lips hovered over Sasuke's for only a second before suddenly jolting backwards and teleporting himself up into the trees once again.

Dizzy and exhausted, Sasuke lurched forward in attempt to stop the boy from escaping, but it was no use, as his fatigued body gave out once again, and he fell to his knees.

He clenched his throbbing head and desperately called out to the boy once more. "Stop...I'm not finished with you...bastard get back down here and.." he coughed and choked, throat stinging with dehydration.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" He finished, on the verge of passing out. It had been far too long since he'd had anything to drink or eat, and the boy was simply out of energy.

He slumped over into the leaves, vision blurring once again. The last thing he saw was the boy's devious smirk, and a long dark ponytail flowing with the breeze. Sasuke closed his eyes, and heard the boyish voice in the distance,

"My name is Izuna."

"Uchiha... Izuna."


End file.
